


For Japan

by EmoSheepPrince



Category: Japan - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had the chance to fly to Japan for a summer program, what would you do? Better question is, what CAN'T you do? Astrid has always dreamed of moving to Japan and going to college to be a professional Mangaka. Now she has the chance to visit Japan and see what it's like through a summer program she's in. Two months of living the way the Japanese live. She's able to eat sushi, go sightseeing, play games at the arcade and try just a whole bunch of new things all at once. Astrid thought that her summer was gonna be perfect until she meets her roommate for the summer, Ingrid Clarke. Ingrid Clarke isn't just an ordinary girl. Ingrid Clarke is a straight up tomboy and she doesn't mind flaunting it either. She dresses the way she likes to dress. From skinny jeans to beanies to black eyeliner. I guess you can say she's sorta like an emo tomboy. Astrid hopes of getting along with Ingrid but she's in for a bumpy ride. Ingrid is a chick that likes to cause trouble and Astrid has been sucked into her rebellious ways. The good girl of Astrid is forced to turn into a bad girl like Ingrid. And if that isn't already bad enough, Astrid is starting to develop feelings for Ingrid. Will this be a summer that Astrid dreams of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shibuya, Japan

I couldn't believe that I was going to Japan! I, Astrid Cunningham, am going to the country of delicious sushi, rockin' games and totally epic anime/manga characters. This has been a lifelong dream of mines because I want to be a professional Mangaka (it's someone who draws manga stories) and what better way to see what i'm up against than taking a trip before I move to Japan? I bet you're wondering how i'm able to afford to go on a long and expensive trip to Japan. Well, it's easy. I signed up for this summer program at the beginning of the summer. My local rec center had a sign up sheet for teens to sign if they wanted to go on Japan. It didn't cost anything. I didn't have to pay for the trip and I don't have to pay for the meals while i'm there. The only thing that is required of us, though is that we have a valid passport which I do. My mom says that she'll miss me dearly and that I should call, text and email her everyday. I told her i'll try to if I don't end up busy roaming the glorious streets of Japan. 

I had already packed my suitcases from the night before and once the day came, I kissed both my mom and my little sister goodbye before meeting up with my group. The supervisors of the group told us that we'll be staying in a hotel in Shibuya, Japan. I was really excited because Shibuya is my favorite city in Japan. Right after Tokyo. I waited around with the rest of my group, clutching the strap of my Hello Kitty bookbag tight. I had my sketchbook and pencil in my hand while I had my manga's and other things in my Hello Kitty bookbag. I was wearing a Hello Kitty sky blue t-shirt that had a rainbow over Hello Kitty, sky blue skinny jeans, rainbow converse, and an arm full of rubber bracelets in rainbow colors. I also had a Hello Kitty clip in my jet black hair. I had green eyes and I wrote black, slim glasses. I'm pretty much a nerd but my friends tell me that i'm a cute nerd.

The group i'm in consisted of about twenty kids. From the ages of 14 to 17 and we had at least three supervisors. The group weren't kids from my high school. Since the sign up sheet was at my town's local rec center, pretty much anybody can sign up. I didn't mind, though. This gave me a chance to meet new people and work on friendships throughout the summer. I'll be spending two months in Japan so that gave me plenty of time to make friends.

"8:5O am flight to Shibuya, Japan." The lady on the intercom said.

I felt my heart race and I couldn't believe it. Our supervisors started to usher us to the plane. We each showed our individual tickets we received from our supervisors then headed onto the plane. Once we got on the plane, I quickly tried to find my seat. Luckily, it was next to the window. I always liked the window seat. I took my bag off and set it on the floor by my feet then relaxed against my seat. I looked around the plane as everybody prepared for a long ride to Japan. I then looked out the window and watched the little people walk by. Minutes later, everybody boarded the plane and closed the doors. I buckled up my seat as we prepared for takeoff. I stared out the window while doing so. Once we were up in the air, I took out my sketchbook and started to sketch a little. This was going to be an exciting ride.


	2. Getting Settled In/Meeting My New Roommate

We finally arrived in Japan! I couldn't believe it! I was busy staring out the window once the airplane made its descent. My heart was pounding and I couldn't wait to get off the plane. Sitting on the airplane without moving a muscle drove me crazy and I was ready to get up and stretch my legs. Once the plane reached the ground, there was a minute before the doors opened up and everybody started to get up and collect their bags before getting off. I quickly grabbed my Hello Kitty bag and sketchbook then got up and started to follow everybody out. Once I left the airplane, I looked around for my group. I walked over to them and stood with everybody else while we waited for the rest of our group to get off. The supervisors started to count us to make sure everybody was present. 

"We've got everybody. Let's get our bags and head for the hotel!" One of the supervisors said.

Everybody started to cheer.

I started to walk with everybody into the airport. I looked around as I noticed a lot of Japanese people. I looked at all the signs in the airport and noticed that they were in Japanese. It made me smile. I walked over to the bag collecter and collected my suitcases then stood with my group again. I was really excited to start seeing everything of Japan. I was anxious to get to our hotel. I think i'm starting to become impatient. 

Once everybody grabbed their bags, we headed outside and onto the bus that would be taking us to our hotel. I was busy moving my legs up and down as I looked out the window from the bus. Everything looked so amazing that I couldn't believe it. I'm actually in Japan! I quickly tried to take pictures with my new camera that my mom bought me. I then looked around the bus at my group. Some were just listening to music and not paying attention, others were chatting themselves up and people like me, were gazing out the window and taking pictures. I grinned then looked out the window again and took more pictures.

We finally reached out hotel and our supervisors checked us in.

"Everybody will each get a room and one roommate."

Okay. Cool. I didn't mind a roommate. I doubt that our rooms will be co-ed so most likely, i'll be rooming with another girl. I didn't mind, though. As long as she wasn't messy. I'm such a neat freak and I have terrible OCD. I hope that it won't bother my roommate much. Whoever she is.

I got my room number and key from my supervisor then headed up to my room which was on the second floor. I started to look for the right number as I passed by rooms.

"2O1. Here we are."

I unlocked the door and opened it up then stepped inside. I looked around the room. It looked just like a Japanese house. It had a small living room with a tv and a small dinner table sitting in the middle with pillows on the floor. It had a small kitchen with a mini fridge. I even noticed the two bedrooms that are separated from each other. I slipped my feet out of my shoes since it was rude to walk throughout a house with shoes on. I stepped up onto the floor and headed into one of the bedrooms with my bags. I opened up the door and looked around. There was a small Japanese bed on the floor, a nightstand, a bathroom off to the side, a closet and so on. It looked pretty decent. 

I set my bags down and decided to look around some more. I headed back into the open area of the living room and walked up to the balcony door and looked out. Shibuya looked magnificent. With all its shops and people and such. It was amazing. I took out my camera and snapped a picture when the door opened and I heard someone step inside. I tried to look to see who it is. I saw a girl bringing her bags in. I slowly started to walk over to her while I looked her over. She had cute short black hair that was spikey like a boy's hair, a black zipper hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse. She had on a couple rings on both of her hands and an angel wing necklace. She finally looked at me. I stared back at her as she started to look me over then smirked. She had on semi-heavy black eye liner and wore black lipstick. She had a ring piercing in her nose and a ring piercing on her lips.

"So, my roommate is a nerd." She finally said.

I blinked my eyes. I decided to put on a smile and held out my hand so she can shake it.

"Hi. I'm Astrid Cunningham. I guess we're roommates for the summer."

The girl just stared at my hand before starting to walk away with her bags. I sighed as I watched her go into the second room with her bags. I walked back over to the window and looked outside again. I took another picture when I heard the girl come back into the living room.

"I'm Ingrid Clarke." She finally introduced.

I turned around and looked at her then smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

I looked out the window again before looking back at her.

"So...Japan's nice right?" I was trying to make conversation with her.

Ingrid shrugged.

"It's alright."

I slightly frowned but nodded.

"So, how old are you?" She asked.

"Sixteen. You?"

"Same."

I then smiled and nodded again.

I shifted my weight a bit, not sure what to say now. It was obvious that we were two completely different people. She was an emo girl that liked black too much and i'm a nerdy girl that likes rainbows and Hello Kitty and manga too much. I hope our differences won't clash too much while living together.

That's when someone knocked on our door. I quickly rushed over and answered it. It was one of our supervisors.

"We're going out to eat dinner. Hurry up." He said then left.

I grinned. I couldn't wait to eat actual Japanese food.

I turned to Ingrid.

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

"Me too. Everybody is heading out to dinner. Wanna come?"

Ingrid shrugged.

"Why not."

I smiled then slipped my shoes back on and headed out the door. I waited for Ingrid then locked the door back and started to walk down the hallway with her. We reached our group downstairs in the lobby and headed outside. Japan looked so pretty. Even at night. I knew I was definitely going to love Japan.


End file.
